Are you…?
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: Mello wakes. Matt's not there. -oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the anime/manga Death Note

.

 **AN** : Written for a certain someones birthday. You know who you are.

 **Are You….?**

The rain beat heavily against the windows of the small apartment distorting the blonds reflection as he stared out. People on the street hurried across sidewalks with briefcase and newspapers as cover, those without stood anxiously under awnings, constantly checking time on their smartphones and rubbing their arms against the chill. Mello cared little about any of them. They were ants in the scheme of his life, nothing more than specks the roadside to be ignored or crushed depending on his mood.

The only one he cared for was no where to be seen and had been absent since before Mello had woken. For Matt it was such a grand feat that the blond suspected his lover had forgotten the date and run out to quickly grab something—not that Mello particularly cared. He was another year older and to him that only meant another year closer to wrinkles and grey hair. He huffed out a breath. No, he could wait on that. He would not age graciously, if dye jobs and creams would prolong his youth. Matt called him vain at times. A "princess". Eyeing his distorted reflection, watching as the rain made his scar seem larger, perhaps he was.

A flash of red dashing across the street caught his attention, and he smiled as he was able to pick the deerskin vest and goggles out through the downpour. Matt never did like his suggestion of using an umbrella despite the certainty that the vest would be soaked through. Mello left his station by the window and crossed the living room and into the kitchen to unlock and open the door for his lover. Matt was juggling packages with one hand, the other wedged into his jeans pocket to retrieve keys when Mello held the door open. Matt surprised him with a kiss and stumbled inside, depositing whatever had sent him out in that weather atop the kitchen table.

With a soft shake of his head Mello let the door slam shut, and locked it once more before following into the kitchen. He frowned at the little dirt puddles that had accumulated on the hardwood floors. Before curiosity overtook him about Matt's oddly shaped packages, Mello sidestepped his lover and dug around the kitchen closet to grab the swiffer mop. The puddles would stain if he left them.

Matt snorted at him as he shrugged off his soaked vest. Without a word Matt brought it into the bathroom to hang dry over the tub. He returned just as Mello replaced the mop. "Now," Mello said while motioning to the mess on the table, "What exactly have you done?"

Matt shuffled across the floor to embrace him, hold him in cold stiffened arms and kiss him. Not that Mello minded, except that his gaze kept drifting back to the packages. Matt laughed, "I had them sent to the post office because I couldn't trust you not to open them before today. Seems I was right."

Mello pouted and batted the cold hand from his cheek. "I am not that bad."

Matt's smile widened.

"I'm not," Mello stressed.

Matt ignored him and instead handed over the first lumpy and poorly wrapped package. "Happy twenty-eighth, Mihael."

He scowled at the mention of his age, but graciously accepted the package. He carefully picked at the tape until Matt was nearly doubled over in laughter. "Mel, it won't rip whats inside. Just open it."

He purposely took his time after that. Eventually both the package, and the rain dampened inside plastic had been pealed back. "Oh, this is nice."

Mello held out the plush and very, very soft dark grey fleece blanket depicting a single panther on once side, and a pair of them on the other. "Where did you find this?" Mello asked as he rubbed his fingers into the fleece. With how chilled the apartment had become these days, this would do wonderfully to keep him warm as he read on the couch.

Matt shook his head, "I've got to keep some things secret for birthdays and holidays."

Mello rolled his eyes and gave the fleece one last squeeze before folding it up and leaving to place it on the back of the couch. It would be used before night was up.

Matt handed out another package, and Mello stared at the others that still sat on the table. "You know I don't like surprises." He ripped into the new gift, knowing Matt would have said if it were breakable. Mello grinned at the contents. Perhaps he was too predictable. A small heating coaster to keep his beverages warm.

"You always complain about having to get up every five minutes while reading. Figured that was the way to go," Matt shrugged as though he did not know how much use the poor coaster would get. "Don't break the small box," Matt added and motioned to the second to last. Mello had to wonder just how he had carried all of that without the car, or why for that matter, with how much rain there was, he had not taken the car.

Mello took the small box next, watching as Matt tried to keep from smirking. He would either find what was inside amusing, or offending. With Matt it was a toss up.

He pushed aside the packing peanuts until his fingers hit chilled ceramic. He quirked an eyebrow but Matt ushered him on. It was a mug to go with his heated coaster. Still, there had to be more to it. Turning it over in his hands he froze. A cartoon version of each of them stared up at him with the familiar messy scrawl "I love you" etched in his native Lithuanian.

"I had it special ordered," Matt said, unconsciously chewing on his lip.

Mello blinked furiously, before setting the mug carefully down on the table. "I'll use it tonight." After so many years of not seeing, not allowing himself to see, the beautiful language he had grown up with, it was a little much. He had to remind himself that it was safe enough now to do so. Matt touched his arm and he glanced up, blowing a kiss. Matt relaxed.

"Last one. Ready?"

"With you? I have no idea." Mello told him honestly.

Matt shoved the last package into his arms and without preamble Mello tore into it. Confusion etched his features as he held out a small black collar.

 _~Property of M~_ was written in tiny lettering on the circular tag that hung beside a bell. That along with the very obvious kitten toys along side it-

"We pick her up on monday from the place across town."

"You don't even like cats," Mello gasped.

"No, but I kind of like you." Matt replied.

Mello snorted in mirth, eyes dancing playfully as he rolled the collar over in his fingers. "Are you certain you aren't my gift?"

"….If you want." Matt replied carefully.

Mello watched him for a long moment before deciding that while a collar on his lover might be sexy, one with a bell on it would not be. "Take this as a hint for christmas," he told the redhead, who blushed. Oh yes, this would be fun.

"I love you," he took Matt's face in his hands and guided him to a kiss. "Thank you."

Matt smiled in reply before turning to leave, "I'm a bit chilled. Join me in the shower?"

"Oh, happy birthday indeed. Lead the way my sexy redhead." He patted Matt's backside for him to hurry. He knew exactly what was hidden by those layers of clothing, and he wanted his hands on it now.

Glancing back at the few but special ally picked out gifts on the table, Mello smiled. Matt did well when he tried.

.

- **End** -


End file.
